Unless They Are For Everyone
by Wolvmbm
Summary: They've finally accepted their love, but will it last? A Chaylor story. Sequel To Secrets Are No Fun. Please review and be nice!
1. Trailer

Here is a trailer for the semi-almost long awaited sequel to Secrets Are No Fun, Unless They Are For Everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

**They were able to fight their fears,**

" I love you, Tay."

" I love you too, Chad."

**And become lovers.**

Chad reaches out and grabs Taylor's hand. Taylor squeezes it tightly.

" I'm not letting go," he whispered.

" Neither will I," she answered.

**But when things change,**

" I can't stand you!"

" Yeah, well I can't stand you either!"

----------

" Oh, it is over. So over! So don't you even think about coming near me."

" That's the best idea you have had in this whole relationship!"

----------

" Do you ever think about someone other than yourself?"

" Yeah, the person who's making my food."

" I can't believe you! We're through."

" Fine by me."

**Will they be able to handle it?**

" You do not love him."

" Yes, I do, mom. And that's something you can never understand."

**What they worked so hard to acheive,**

" Why are you doing this to me? Why are you doing this to _us_?"

" Because... because I have to. It's the only way."

-----------

" I can't believe you would sink this low, Stacey."

" I'm just trying to get back what is mine."

**Will be taken away.**

Taylor watches as Chad walks away from her with a tear running down her eye.

" Please come back."

**Chad Danforth**

" If you want me to leave right now, then tell me. I will gladly do so. But don't think about what might've happened between us tonight."

**And Taylor McKessie.**

" This can't be happening." She shakes her head violently. " No, it can't be. This wasn't supposed to happen."

**Unless They Are For Everyone.**

* * *

First chapter will be coming soon. Please review and be nice. Also check out my other stories and leave a review. 


	2. Past Curfew

Here's the sequel to Secrets Are No Fun. Thank you to all of you who reviewed baby2ludaris,blueprincess972, luv me xoxo GossipGal (it's still in high school, around senior year-ish), and HP4LuverEver.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

" Chad, stop it," Taylor giggled. 

" Stop what?" Chad asked feigning innocence as he kissed her cheek.

" Come on just watch the movie," Taylor said.

" What movie?" Chad replied sitting up.

" Chad."

" I'm just kidding. I knew there was a movie. You're just distracting me from watching it," he answered kissing her cheek again.

" Hello, you two? We're trying to watch a movie here," Troy stated from the other side of the couch.

Chad and Taylor were at Troy's along with Troy and Gabriella on a double date. Chad and Taylor were as lovey-dovey as ever, but Troy and Gabriella had become distant. And it was reaching their breaking point.

" It'd be nice if you can flirt quietly," Gabriella added.

" Ok, sorry," Taylor responded.

" Troy, I hate to be rude, but me and Taylor are gonna take a walk," Chad said.

" We are? I didn't know that?" Taylor whispered to him.

" Well, I'm just a man of many surprises," Chad stated helping her up.

* * *

The couple walked outside in the cool breeze that greeted them as they walked out. Taylor wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's muscular arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. 

" This is better than the movie don't you think?" Chad asked.

" Hmm, what movie?" Taylor replied.

" Oh, so now, I'm rubbing off of you, or something?"

" What can I say? You have that special something," Taylor admitted.

The pair walked along the sidewalk of Troy's neighborhood, becoming farther and farther from his house.

" Chad, I still can't believe we're together. It seems so surreal," Taylor stated softly.

" I know. But I wouldn't trade it for the world."

" Ah, Chad." Taylor stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

" Let's sit down," Chad suggested.

" Good idea."

Chad and Taylor sat down on the grass underneath a nearby tree. The moon shone as a spotlight on the couple.

" Chad, do you have this feeling something bad is going to happen?" Taylor asked hesitantly.

" What do you mean?"

" Well, lately I feel something is going to happen. I don't know what or when, but it is and…"

" Taylor, nothing bad is going to happen alright? You're probably just nervous or upset about something, but I'm pretty sure everything is going to be ok," Chad reassured.

" I guess," she sighed as she closed her eyes.

" I love you, Tay."

" I love you too, Chad," Taylor yawned.

Taylor had quickly fell asleep and Chad nodding off soon after.

* * *

Time flew by all too soon for the pair still dozed off under the tree. A cool breeze swept past awaking Chad. Chad glanced down at Taylor then again at his watch. I was five minutes to eleven. That meant five minutes to rush back to Troy's, drive over to Taylor's and reach home all before his curfew. Chad gently shook Taylor. 

" Tay? Tay?"

Taylor slowly moved her head up to look at the handsome face to which the dreamy voice she heard belonged to.

" Yeah?"

" As much as I would love to stay here all night with you, I've really got to get you home," Chad stated.

" Oh. Well, what time is it?" Taylor asked.

" Um, four minutes until eleven."

" Then why are we still standing here?"

Taylor jumped up and grabbed her boyfriend's hand to pull him up alongside her. She held on to his hand as she ran back to the direction of Troy's house.

" Taylor, are you a secret Olympic runner or something?" Chad asked commenting on her fast speed.

" No, maybe you're just out of shape there buddy," she teased.

"Out of shape, huh? Well, I'll race ya," he challenged as he ran level to her.

" You're on!" Taylor answered.

Taylor and Chad ran back to the Bolton household, Taylor having a slight lead. She ran over to the passenger seat of Chad's car.

" Ha! I so won," Taylor taunted.

" Well, you can do your victory dance on the way home, because we have two in a half minutes to get you home," Chad said looking at his watch. They both opened the car doors until one door opening was louder than either of theirs.

" I can't stand you!"

" Well I can't stand you either!"

The front door crashed opened and was slammed shut by a certain upset brunette.

" I can't believe it, he is such a jerk, why did I ever fall for him, I'm so stupid," Gabriella continued to mumble to herself as she walked farther away from the Bolton household.

" Gabi, what's wrong?" Taylor sighed.

" You can't ask her tomorrow? I'm sure she'd still be moody by then," Chad whispered.

" Chad it'll only be a second," she reassured.

" You guys don't have to worry about me," Gabriella called out. "I'll be just fine walking home by myself."

" See? She'll be fine, let's go, we're down to less than two minutes," Chad urged.

" Chad, she obviously wants us to talk to her," Taylor replied.

" Honestly you two, I'm fine," Gabriella said as she sighed loudly for a dramatic effect.

" Chad… can we just give her a ride home?" Taylor asked. " Please?" She gave him her best pouty face.

After a brief moment of silence, Gabriella sighed again loudly thinking they didn't hear her.

" Fine, Gabi, get in the car if you want a ride," Chad said.

" Oh, I couldn't possibly intrude on you guys…" Gabriella began.

" Ok, bye," Chad replied quickly.

" But if you insist," Gabriella added as she ran to her friend's car and hopped in the back seat.

Chad started the ignition and began to speed out of the driveway. He raced out of the neighborhood as fast as he could.

" Um, Chad, don't you think you should go a little bit slower?" Gabriella asked.

" Why would I do that?" Chad responded.

" Because you're clearly going over the speed limit."

" Well, I don't think that really matters right now," he replied.

" Well, it will matter when a cop pulls up from behind us."

" Well, the cops are nothing compared to what are parents are going to say when we get half an hour past our curfews."

" Well, at this pace, will make it home in seconds," she said.

" Well, if you keep talking you'll cause me to get in an accident an we won't make it home in seconds."

" Chad! Don't say things like that," Taylor scolded.

" Ha! She told you," Gabriella teased.

" Gabi, what happened between you and Troy?" Taylor asked hoping to change the subject.

" Ugh, don't talk to me about that man," Gabriella scoffed rolling her eyes. " First off, he goes off ranting about how he has to break our date tomorrow because he has to be 'mentally prepared' for basketball," she said using air quotes.

" Then he makes up some lame-o excuse to why he can't hang out any other day this week. ' Oh, I need to be tutored or oh, I have an appointment. So I did what any other normal person would do, I asked if there was someone else. He got all defensive accusing me of not trusting him, we started yelling and I left."

" We were asleep that long?" Chad whispered to Taylor.

Taylor softly hit Chad's leg as she was listening to Gabriella's problem.

* * *

After a long ride home, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad each made it home eventually. Taylor, being dropped home after Gabriella, slowly crept inside of her house. Hoping everyone was asleep, she quietly waltzed upstairs to her room. 

" Hello Taylor," Mrs. McKessie said turning on a light in the living room.

" Mom!" Taylor replied startled. " What are you doing up?"

" I could ask you the same question."

" Mom, I have a perfectly good explanation…"

" Good, you can tell me whenever you want because you're ground for the rest of the week."

" Grounded?"

" Yes, grounded. Now go to your room quietly. I don't want you waking your sister or your father."

Taylor silently stomped over to her room and laid on her bed. Her cell phone vibrated on her nightstand. The same nightstand which held a picture of her and Stacey, now held a picture of hr and Gabriella. She flipped open her phone to read the new text she had received.

_Sleep well, Juliet, _it read. It was from Chad.

_Just don't come climbing up my balcony, Romeo. It's a school night, _she typed back remembering the time they received an 'A' for their superb adaptation of modern day Romeo and Juliet.

_I'll try not to,_ he responded.

_Well, I g2g, love you, _she stated.

_Love you too, _it read.

Taylor sat her phone down as she cuddled with her pillow facing the window. She still felt at the pit of her stomach that something was going to happen.

And it had already just begun.

* * *

So finally I got the first chapter to come up. Just The Prom Or Is It? is next. Please check out my other stories and also review and be nice! 


	3. Nonchalant

Kudos to xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo, luv me xoxo GossipGal, RissaIzDeBomb, HP4EverLuver, melako17, Staraquarius94, Estel212, corbinbleuloover1015, Always-Here-Imani for your reviews.

Disclaimer: It's not mine.

* * *

Taylor walked down the imfamous red and white entrance to East High. Gabriella immediately ran up to her. 

" Good morning, Tay! Isn't today just a great day?" she greeted. Gabriella practically beamed sunshine.

Taylor opened her locker to protect her from the Gabriella glimmer. " It's fine," Taylor yawned.

" Listen, I was thinking we should head to the mall after Decathlon practice today. There is this really cute dress I've been itching to get for days, and it should be on sale…"

Taylor closed her locker. " Oh, I'm sorry Gabs, I really am, but I'm on 'groundation' until the end of this week for being late getting home yesterday."

" Oh, that's a bummer. I told Chad to drive faster."

" It's no one's fault, especially not Chad's," Taylor defended.

" Not Chad's what exactly?" a voice said behind Taylor. She turned around and saw Chad.

" Hey, you," she greeted.

He got closer to her, " You, hey." She softly giggled in response.

" Um, excuse me, if you two don't mind, I rather not be exposed to make-out fest '08 this early in the morning," Gabriella stated.

Chad faced her. " We'll try to control our hormones next time," he replied sarcastically.

" Thanks for your appreciation," she bit back. " Come on, we're gonna be late for homeroom."

The three began walking towards Ms. Darbus homeroom before a loud argument stopped them in their tracks. Chad, Gabriella, and Taylor all halted in front of a nearby empty classroom.

" Do you ever think about someone other than yourself? Or is it always about you?"

" Yeah, of course I do."

"Who?"

" The person making my food."

" I can't believe you! We're through."

" Fine by me. Wait, when were we ever together?"

" Are you serious? Argh!"

Kelsi huffed out of the room in a hurry almost knocking down Taylor, Gabriella, and Chad on her way out. Jason was left in the classroom. He kicked a desk, but retracted due to the sudden pain in his foot.

" Mother of…" he shrieked in pain.

Chad entered the room. " Jason, what's going on?"

" Well, me and Kelsi…"

" Kelsi and I," Gabriella corrected once she entered the room alongside Taylor.

Jason sat down to rest his foot. "Thank you Miss Grammar, but I believe I can speak on my own."

" Sorry." Gabriella sat down across from Jason. Taylor stood next to Jason.

" So, what exactly happened?" Chad asked.

He sighed, "Man, I don't even know. We broke up. At least I think so."

" Jason, I'm sorry," Taylor consoled.

" Yeah, me too," Gabriella added.

Jason stood up. " Nah, it's no big deal." He walked towards the door. " Let's just, uh, get to homeroom," he said solemnly heading out the door.

Gabriella stood up and followed suit. " He doesn't seem to broken up about it, does he?" She was out the door before anyone could respond.

" Chad? Two couples have broken up within the past 24 hours," Taylor stated.

He turned to her. " Maybe they've just hit a rough patch or something. I'm sure Gabriella and Troy will get back together before the end of the day, and Jason and Kelsi will come to their senses as well."

Taylor looked around in uncertainty as Chad reached for her hand. " You're really worked up about his, aren't you?"

" Well, there are friends? Aren't you concerned? At all?"

The two began walking out the door as they continued their conversation. " Of course I am."

" You don't show it." They entered Ms. Darbus' classroom. Gabriella and Kelsi sat in the front of the room, far away from Troy and Jason, while Ryan, Sharpay, and Zeke sat in the middle of the four.

Taylor was dragged in the seat in the front by Gabriella, Chad was cajoled to the back by Jason and Troy.

" What took you guys so long?" Gabriella asked.

Taylor placed her backpack under her chair. " Nothing, Chad and I were just talking for a little bit, we didn't take that long."

" Well, in Darbus time it seems like an…"

" Eternity, young children! What exactly does it mean?" The class silenced as Ms. Darbus began her dramatic tirade to the class.

" Forever, or next week? Eternity can mean a cornucopia of things. As for us gifted in the matters of the theater, eternity could be a Shakespearean monologue and then some." She heartily laughed at her own joke. " Children today," she uttered.

She paced back and forth at the front of the class. Troy turned to talk to Chad.

" Dude, how come you didn't pick up your phone when I called last night?" he asked.

Chad whispered, " You called?"

" Yeah, at least twice. Why didn't you answer?"

" I was too busy breaking every speed limit known to man trying to get Taylor and Gabriella home on time."

" Gabriella," he scoffed. " Always whining and complaining about something. 'Troy, why don't you do this?' 'Why don't you do that?' Glad I won't be making that mistake twice."

" If I remember Troy, you were practically in love with her," Chad whispered.

Troy leaned back in his chair. " Well, things change. If I remember correctly, you and Taylor used to hate each other before you two got all googley eyed on us," he chuckled.

" Mr. Bolton, please quiet refrain from talking!" Ms. Darbus scolded.

" Yes, ma'am."

As Ms. Darbus continued talking Jason turned to his teammates. " Look, breaking up with our girlfriends is probably one of the best things to happen to us. This way we aren't emotionally tied down with so much extra baggage."

" Baggage? Is that what you thought of Kelsi, just extra baggage?" Chad asked.

" Calm down, _Chadina_, is it that time of the month or something?" Troy smirked.

Chad rebutted, " Funny, real funny, seeing as how both of your girlfriends dumped you."

The quieted Troy and Jason. Jason, however took a piece of paper and balled it up. He threw it at the back of Kelsi's head.

" What the...?" Kelsi turned around to see her former boyfriend snickering as he slid down in his chair. " Stupid jock," she muttered.

" It's ok, Kels. You did the right thing," Gabriella consoled.

" But you were just comforting Jason earlier," Taylor brought up.

Gabriella turned to her. " Because I'm not made of stone. I can show emotion for others, you know."

" Just bringing up a valid point."

Ms. Darbus interrupted, " Girls, please, no talking while I'm talking."

" Sorry, Ms. Darbus."

The bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom. Gabriella literally pulled Taylor out the room, along with Kelsi as Chad was held back by Jason and Troy.

" You guys, I have to meet up with Taylor," Chad said.

" She can wait. I found a way to get an extra soda out of the vending machine by Mr. Sims' room," Jason stated. Chad sighed.

The boys left the room. Taylor, who was walking in the opposite direction turned to find Chad, but he was nowhere to be seen.

" Gabs, Kels, I have to find Chad," Taylor said.

" Ah, poo, when did the world revolve around him? You can catch him next class," Gabriella commented.

_This is going to be a long week, _Taylor thought.

* * *

Yes, Mr. Sims will be back. Sorry it took so long. Please review and be nice! Reviews are always encouraging. Also check out my other stories. I'll be updating Just The Prom Or Is It? soon and another chapter of Lady Wildcats. 


	4. Twenty Dollars

Thank you to those who reviewed Chaylorlovr58, Dances With Swans, Always-Here-Imani, ChaYloR-LoVeR, xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo, luv me xoxo GossipGal, corbinbleulover1015, QueenAttie, and ChaylorBabe.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Nor is Hanson.

I'm sorry for the ridicously long wait. I'm not going to bore you with reasons, I just hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

" Taylor? Taylor?" someone was shouting down the hall.

It was the end of the day. Taylor, who was hiding behind a line of lockers, turned around quickly. Gabriella still hasn't found her. Just what Taylor wanted. Taylor loved Gabriella like a sister, but today she clung onto Taylor like a life preserver. Taylor really just needed some air.

Taylor crept to a more elusive spot before she hit a backpack and stubbed her toe. She knelt down and grabbed her toe while she silently yelped in pain.

This didn't go unnoticed by Gabriella. She followed the sound until she went passed Taylor's former hiding spot.

" Hello? Taylor McKessie? Ollie, Ollie oxen free!" she yelled. " Taylor? Taylor?" Gabriella took one last scan of the empty hallway. If Taylor was here, she obviously would've seen her by now. Gabriella eventually gave up and headed towards the door. Taylor watched her close the door behind her before she snuck off to the gym to find Chad.

Taylor secretively made her way into the gym, carefully avoiding any airborne basketballs and empty water bottles. She spotted her curly headed beau near the basket. She walked in.

Chad spotted Taylor making her way into the gym. " Hey, Tay. Is something wrong?"

" I can't stop by and say hi to my boyfriend?" Taylor gave him a hug.

" No, of course not. How are you?" he said smiling.

She pulled away. " I'm just great."

" That didn't sound too convincing."

" Ugh, it's a long story."

" Heads up!" a teammate yelled. Chad looked up and caught the airborne ball just in time.

Chad stated, " Did you wanna talk about it then? I'm all ears."

" I think this is one of those girl talk moments. You know, eating popcorn, watch a movie, doing your nails, listening to your old Hanson CD from way back when; blasting out from your five year old stereo," Taylor described.

" Ok, I can eat popcorn with you, and watch a movie, but we may have to modify those other activities," he smiled as he dribbled the ball.

Taylor giggled, " I may have to take you up on that offer, but not today."

" Well, did you want to stay and watch my awesome moves on the court?" he asked spinning the basketball on his pointer finger.

" As much as I would love to see you run around and get all sweaty, I may have to pass."

" Aw, you're breaking my heart, Tay," Chad joked.

Taylor replied, " I'm sorry, but I should be heading home. I…Oh great."

" Oh great? What's great?"

" I am actually grounded," Taylor remembered.

Chad looked confused. " How did you get grounded when you've been here?"

" No, that's not it. I got grounded yesterday, and it's for the rest of the week. I really gotta go!"

" Ok, I'll see you tomorrow," Chad said. She kissed him on the cheek and turned towards the exit before Chad grabbed her arm. " I know you can do better than that," he concluded with his all to familiar swagger.

Taylor smiled before giving in and kissing him on his lips. " Now I really have to go. Bye." Taylor walked out of the East High gym.

" Chad! Over here!" Troy yelled from across the court.

Chad snapped back into reality when Troy's pounding voice filled the room. He slow jogged his way over to the fellow captain.

"I'm here man," Chad stated.

Troy clapped his hands together and addressed the team. " Let's start with ten laps around the gym before coach gets here, and we'll start our stretches if we have time."

Everyone groaned as they began to run around the gym. Troy stopped Chad before he began to run.

" Hey man, what was Taylor in here for?" he asked.

Chad said, "She just stopped by to say hi. Why?"

" Nothing. I just wanted to make sure she doesn't interfere with your game. We need you to be in top form, not all lovey dovey and…"

" Ok, calm down _Coach Jr. _I won't do anything drastic and try out for the school musical or anything.," Chad reassured.

" That's not funny. My dad was going to wait and tell the team later at the end of practice, but I think you should know."

Chad gasped, " You signed us all up for the spring musical?"

" No, Chad. At our next game, there's going to be a college recruiter watching us."

" Wait a minute. A scout? Coming here?"

" Yeah. Chad, this could be it, our chance. We head off to college, full ride, and be first round draft picks, no doubt. We could make it into the majors together. We'd be pros, bro!" Troy exclaimed before he patted Chad's back and began to jog.

" Pros, yeah," Chad muttered slowly to himself as he followed suit with the other wildcats.

* * *

Taylor quietly crept onto her front porch. Seeing both of her parents' cars parked in the driveway, she knew a brigade of questions will be waiting upon her arrival. Once Taylor entered her house, she was confronted with a boat load of questions. Mainly from her parents, seeing as how school ended almost an hour ago.

" Taylor, where have you been? I believe you were grounded, young lady," her father stated.

Her mother added. " This is not like you. What could've possibly kept you to a point where you couldn't call?"

Taylor lied, "I'm sorry I didn't call. I had one moment of carelessness, it won't happen again. I was busy looking for community service projects to do once I'm off my grounding. You can't never do too much for your community." She quickly ran upstairs before her parents could pester her anymore.

Taylor gazed around her room. She took her phone out of her pocket. Seven texts and five missed calls from Gabriella. Ignoring those she dialed Sharpay's number.

" Hello, your highness speaking," she answered.

" Hey, Sharpay, this is Taylor."

" Duly noted. Is there are reason for this call?"

Taylor could hear her filing her nails as she spoke. " I just wanted to talk."

" As flattered as I am, don't you have Gabriella for this?" she asked.

" Well, right now, I think the best thing for me and Gabs is a little space, right now."

" Is this gossip I hear? By all means, do tell."

Taylor shifted the phone to her other ear. " I kinda don't wanna talk about that right now, could we changed the subject?"

" I guess," Sharpay sighed.

" So," Taylor began, mentally looking for a conversation starter, " how are you and Zeke?"

"Ugh, don't say that Neanderthal's name around me!"

Taylor seemed confused, " I thought you two were…?"

" Please. Taylor, what happened between me and Zeke was a complete and uber disaster."

" Did you want to tal…"

" I began to note the cracks in our so called 'relationship' a few days ago. I didn't want to bring anything up, of course, knowing that full and well I was and still am the best thing to ever happen to that man since he picked up a cookbook. I would call but he would always make up some silly excuse as to why he had to leave."

And this went on.. Not for a few minutes, no, but for an hour. One whole complete hour of Sharpay's sordid details of her and Zeke's breakup. Taylor almost thought this was her monologue instead of a breakup story.

" Sharpay, I'm sorry, are you ok?"

She could hear a sniffle. " Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed to vent. A little closure."

" Well, I'm truly sorry about you and Zeke, and I hate to leave you like this, but I really should go," Taylor confessed.

" Oh, well thanks for listening Taylor. We should do this 'talking' thing more often."

" That would be great, Sharpay. Goodbye." She hung up her phone, just as her little sister walked in her room.

" Ah, Tay was using her phone, Tay was using her phone," she sang in a singsong voice.

" Quiet, you little twerp!" Taylor quietly scolded.

Her little sister didn't seemed to hear her. " You know you ain't supposed to be using your phone, cause you're grounded! I'm gonna tell mom and dad on you!"

" Shh, ok, what did you want? How about a nice shiny quarter?" Taylor bribed.

Her sister tapped her chin before coming up with her answer, " I want twenty dollars."

" What are you insane?"

" Ok, then I can always tell mom and dad…"

" How about five?"

" Twenty."

" Ten?" Taylor bargained.

She huffed while standing in the doorway. " Twenty, Tay."

" Fine, fine, ok, just keep quiet." Taylor reached over to her nightstand and pulled out a twenty from her drawer and handed it to her sister. " Here you go, you little extortionist."

" Thank you. It's always a pleasure doing business with you." She turned away, down the hallway, and out of Taylor's view. Taylor wondered if she had the mental strength, and apparently the money for her mini extortionist of a sister, to survive the remaining five days of this week.

* * *

Once again I hope you liked it. Please review and be nice.


	5. Overslept

Sorry it's been awhile since updating

Sorry it's been awhile since updating. And thanks to all who reviewed (ChaylorForever, Roots-Before-Branches, xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo, macandfries454, Cat 2, Yellow-queen18, BLSsucks UMASSisHOT 8D, RizzaIzDeBomb, and rythem513)

Disclaimer: Not mine. Nor are Eggo waffles.

* * *

" Taylor, wake up! Wake up! Time for school! Time for school!" Taylor's younger sister yelled in her ear.

Taylor mumbled, "Go away, twerp!"

" Taylor, come on, you already missed breakfast!"

" I said go away!"

Her little sister walked out of the room in a huff. As Taylor's alarm clock re-sounded again to alert her, she begrudgingly sat up and glanced over at the time. She had all of fifteen minutes to do the impossible, most importantly getting up out of bed.

Taylor finally rushed down the stairs, grabbed the now cold eggo waffle that was waiting for her, and headed out the door.

Her mom addressed her from the kitchen table. " Taylor, you need to…"

" Sorry, mom, really wish I could talk, but I'm already extreme-o late for my morning decathlon meeting, bye!" Taylor said before closing the door.

As she slammed the door she let out a sigh as she headed for her car and began to fumble for the keys inside her purse.

" Where are those stupid things? I could've sworn I put them in here," she mumbled to herself.

" You know talking to yourself could be a sign of insanity," a person said.

Taylor looked up to the person. There stood Chad, complete with his one of a kind grin and hands in pockets.

" May I remind you that stalking is a federal offense. I just might have to report you to the authorities, mister," she bantered playfully.

Chad chuckled as he pulled her closer, "I'm sure you would."

" Well, I think I could let you off with a warning this time."

She tapped his nose and smiled. He slowly lowered his hand down Taylor's back as Taylor quickly grabbed it and pulled it back up with her own. " No Chad, not now, not right where my parents can see," she urged.

" Fine, okay," Chad said begrudgingly pulling away.

Taylor sighed, " Not to mention I'm already late for a decathlon meeting this morning."

" You didn't tell me about that. I didn't have morning practice today, I thought we could get some breakfast," Chad said as Taylor tried to open the car door without any keys, without any success.

" Oh, I'm sorry Chad, but the team is really depending on me and so is Miss Woatinos, she's the new head of the science department this year." Taylor continued to try and open the locked car door.

" Well, at least let me give you a ride to school. It'll give us some time to talk," Chad coaxed during Taylor's third attempt of door opening. "Look, Taylor it would mean a lot if you listened."

She stopped and faced him. "Sorry. What did you say?"

" If you wanted, I would like to drive you to school. But I see you're really making headway with that car door, so if you want to keep trying…"

" No, I…I would really appreciate the ride. Thanks," Taylor answered.

She led the way as Chad stepped in front of her before she reached his car to open her door.

" Don't I feel special? Thank you," she said. He got inside the driver's side and closed the door. She turned to him and smiled. " And they say chivalry is dead. And here I am looking at my knight."

" I believe chivalry is only dead to those who buried it. There are still some good guys left out there in the world," he replied starting up the engine.

" I still can't believe I basically overslept. I'm never this out of whack." Taylor slapped her hand on her forehead.

" I'm sure you had a great reason."

" Not really," Taylor began, "I kept playing Sharpay's sordid details of her and Zeke somewhat break up."

" Zeke and Sharpay broke up?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. Then my mind keep nagging me about getting my money back from my little sister. Don't ask," she added.

Taylor looked down at her watch she had managed to scramble on at the last minute. " I'm so late. This is not even funny. I bet the whole team must think I'm a flake."

" Not at all Tay, everyone has their off day. I'm sure the team's more worried about you than anything," Chad reassured.

" Oh no," Taylor gasped, " I should probably try to reach Gabi and tell her where I am."

Before Chad could protest, Taylor's phone was already out and ringing.

" She must have telepathy. She's the one calling me," she chortled to herself. She answered the call.

" Hello? Ga…"

" Taylor, where in the world are you?! I've been worried sick, are you still at home?" Gabriella asked.

"No I'm in the car with Chad," Taylor explained.

Gabriella's jaw dropped. "Tay, is there something you would like to tell me?"

" Gabi, no, it's not what you're thinking. He's just giving me a ride to school. I got a late start today, sorry."

"You may have to tell that to the rest of the team. They're pretty agitated."

" Ooo, I was afraid this would happen. Well what grounds have you covered so far?"

"Nothing. I've just been here stalling for you. Miss Woatinos came in and introduced herself. I've been pestering her with questions hoping you would come through the door. Unfortunately that hasn't happened yet," Gabriella reminded.

" I know, Gabs, keep your goggles on. I'll be there in a few."

" Well hurry. Miss Woatinos has been talking about her ranch in Colorado and I don't know how much longer she can talk about her llamas."

" Llamas Gabi?"

" Long story. Just hurry, she just keeps mentioning the new direction that she wants to take with the team. Her and Mr. Sims must be dating," she whispered.

Taylor responded, " Ok, Gabs, I'll be there in a few."

She finally hung up the phone as Chad pulled up into the Wildcat parking lot. He turned off the engine as Taylor gathered her backpack and jacket and opened the car door.

" Chad, thank you so much for the ride. I really appreciate it. I owe you one," Taylor thanked.

Chad said, "Well, how about a movie tonight? Just you and me…"

" Oh, Chad, you know I can't. I'm still grounded."

" Ok then, maybe…"

" I really gotta go, I'll talk to you later, I promise," Taylor ended as she kissed Chad's cheek and ran inside East High.

Chad sighed as he watched his girlfriend flee away from him. He slowly gathered his backpack and took his keys from the ignition. He opened the car door just to see a familiar face outside surrounded by her look-alike posse.

" Hey, Chad," Stacey greeted. Stacey Lipton, Chad's ex-girlfriend and Taylor's ex-best friend turned enemy, had arrived to school early to practice cheers along with the rest of the cheerleading squad.

She separated from her group as she walked up to him. '_Is it too late to turn the other way_?' Chad thought. Stacey opened her arms for a hug, but Chad quickly grabbed her hands and pulled hem down in front of her as he chuckled nervously.

Stacey tilted her head. "Oh Chad, you know I don't have cooties."

" And you know I have a girlfriend," Chad countered.

"Ugh, you're still with that loser McKessie girl."

"She is not a loser, and yes I am," he stated defiantly.

Stacey drew closer to him. " Well, we'll just see how long this relationship will last."

" I'm afraid you'll be looking a long time, cause we'll be around for a while." Chad stepped back and walked away from Miss Lipton.

Stacey just rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hip. "In due time, Chad, you'll see how wrong you are."

* * *

Taylor ran down the hall as fast as her feet would take her. Past the janitor and around the corner, she came closer to the room where the decathlon meeting was being held. She could overhear some mumbling from where she was.

" So it's all in agreement then?" a lady said. Taylor assumed it was Miss Woatinos. " This year's…"

Click clack, click clack. Her shoes slammed on the linoleum.

" New Scholastic Decathlon…"

Click clack, click clack.

" Team captain is…"

Taylor skidded through the door just in time to hear her say,

" Gabriella Montez!"

* * *

I hope you liked it. I'll try updating more often. Please review and be nice!


	6. Decided

Always-Here-Imani, chaylorlover101, doodleswriter357, RissaIzDeBomb, ChaylorChic4life and ChaylorTwilightQueen thank you for your reviews.

I've forgotten how much I like to write…

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Or some of the colleges which may or may not be real.

* * *

"Taylor, please forgive me…"

"Forgive you? Gabi, there's nothing to be forgiven for. You're as capable as I am to be the team's Captain. I'm sure you'll lead the team to victory," Taylor said. After Miss Woatinos decision to make Gabriella the new captain of the Decathlon team, Taylor had hurried out of the room in a panic. In order to hide from the constant worrying of her friend Gabriella and her bound to be guilt, she hid inside an empty classroom, took a few deep breaths and recomposed herself just in time to meet Gabriella in the hall.

Gabriella's face turned red as her words seem to stumble over themselves when she talked. "This can't happen,….I mean you….you know better than I would. I couldn't, shouldn't even qualify. I'll talk to Woatinos now."

"Gabi, I'll live. Now," she patted Gabriella's shoulder, "I think you have a team meeting to attend to, Capitan."

"Aren't you coming?" Gabriella asked.

Taylor put on a smile. "I'll be there in a little bit. I'll let the team warm up to ya first."

Gabriella showed a frown but turned and headed back toward the science room. Taylor looked around in despair not knowing where to go to. She headed for the gym to see if she could sneak in a conversation with Chad, but her heart sank when to gym doors were locked, not allowing her entrance inside. Unable to catch the eye of any nearby player to open the door, she sulked off to the auditorium.

Once she walked in, she saw Sharpay prancing about on stage to some silly pop song while Ms. Darbus watched from afar, her hands clasped together at her chin. Taylor wasted no time before she turned around and headed back into the hall. She immediately saw Ryan carrying a box which seemed filled with costumes as the top was covered with a pink frilly chiffon, undoubtedly for his sister.

"Hey there, Taylor. Are you here for Decathlon?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. We scheduled a meeting with the new science teacher, since she's the sponsor," she confessed.

Ryan nodded his head. "That's good."

"I assume you're here practicing with your sister?"

"Practicing is one way to put it," he chuckled. He then looked at Taylor. "So what's wrong?"

Taylor returned his stare. "What do you mean what's wrong?"

"For one, you're here talking to me when you should be at a meeting, especially when you are the captain and I'm sure you've put in a lot of time in this, so you would want to be there if everything was ok."

"Ryan," Taylor bit her lip, "I need someone to talk to. Do you have a few minutes?"

"Sure, sure, Taylor, what's wrong?" Ryan set down the box and walked closer to Taylor.

Taylor asked, "Can we go somewhere a little more, reclusive?"

"Alright." Ryan led Taylor into the Drama classroom near the auditorium. Taylor quickly sat down and placed her head on the desk with her arms encircling her. Ryan closed the door and slowly walked towards her.

"Worst day ever. Worst _week _ever," she mumbled.

"Care to elaborate?" Ryan sat on the desk in front of her, feet in the seat so he was facing her.

Taylor sharply raised her head, reclining in her seat. "So first I was grounded, still am, from coming home late on the night Troy and Gabriella broke up. Gabi, I love her like a sister, but she's clinging on to me. Kelsi and Jason break up, and your sister and Zeke break up from whatever they had. I get a two hour phone call from her about that. I can already tell I'm gonna have to choose sides, which I really don't want to because it means less time with Chad, and I'm sure he's already mad at me cause we don't spend time together in the first place. And today I find out I'm not captain anymore of the Scholastic Decathlon because I came in late, and I don't even know the real reason."

A moment of silence passed before Ryan hopped out of the chair he was in to move closer to Taylor. He squatted down to the desk level and shifted to her. "Taylor, you put yourself under way to much pressure. I mean maybe it's good that you aren't captain. That way you can focus more on you and Chad, and those college applications you're always fretting about."

Taylor exhaled before she rested her head on the desk, making her eyelevel with Ryan. "But I need this, Ryan. I need that as an extra curricular activity to put on the paper. I mean I tried soccer freshman year, but that's really all I have. Colleges want a well rounded person. What else can I do?"

"Do drama."

"Ryan, no thanks, I know everyone broke outta the status quo but seriously, you won't find me singing and dancing in the hallway."

"I'm not talking about performing. You could help direct, manage, Ms. Darbus is always looking for an extra hand."

"I don't really know. I probably won't have time."

"Yes you will. All those people breaking up, Troy and Gabi, Zeke and Shar, Jason and Kelsi, they have nothing to do with you. Sure you can be there as a shoulder to cry on but as friends they should know to give you space and allow you to do whatever," Ryan said.

"I just can't do that, Ryan."

"I know. It's your personality, you have to feel like you can solve every problem, but you need to realize that there's going to be some problems that you can solve. At least not by yourself."

Taylor didn't respond as she let Ryan's words digest in her mind. Ryan rubbed her arm as he stood up.

"Do you still want me to stay?"he softly asked.

Taylor answered, "You can leave, Ryan. Thanks for the advice."

Ryan walked out of the drama classroom as Taylor shrugged her shoulders. She got up and dredged towards the door. Her shoes seemed to be made of lead and she couldn't pick them up any further than three steps from the desk. She tried reaching for the door handle, but couldn't and sulked down, sitting on the cold linoleum. She put her head on her knees and cried.

* * *

"Now I'm sure you all may have heard, one way or another," Coach Bolton boomed while staring at Troy. Troy turned away, feigning innocence. "There will be scouts at the next game. "I was going to tell you guys yesterday, but I just got conformation of the scouts and met with them myself after school."

" Coach, what do you mean scouts? There's more than one recruiter?" Zeke questioned.

Coach nodded. "That is exactly what I mean. There will be four top scouts at our game versus South High Sharks next week."

The team mumbled amongst themselves at this information. Chad faced Troy. "I thought you said one."

"I thought only one too!" Troy replied.

Coach continued. "Now I know some of you younger players may be thinking this is not a big deal to you, this only concerns the seniors, the upperclassmen; no, it doesn't. This could be a big chance for all of you. I will be playing you all like I normally would, no special plays will be made, it'll just be a normal game."

Jason raised his hand. "What colleges are they coming from?"

"University of Berkeley, Texas Tech, and University of Albuquerque, Arizona U."

The team quietly sat in shock. This was really hitting them. College. A scholarship. Life after high school.

"Have you told Taylor yet? I bet she's excited more than you are, " Troy said.

Chad shook his head. "I wanna tell her, I need to tell her, but seeing her there will probably make me even more nervous and I can't screw this up, man."

"What are you saying, Chad?"

"I'll tell her I have a game, but I'll bank on it being on a decathlon meet day. That way she can't come and I won't have to tell her not to."

"Chad, you don't want her there? Do you hear what's coming out of your mouth?" Troy said in shock.

"Troy, I love it when she comes to my games, but I need to be on my best game," Chad confessed. "Not the showing off 'I'm better than you' game I play when I know she's around."

"Bro, that's not smart…"

"Troy, I know what I'm doing."

* * *

I'll update more soon. Sorry for the longggggg wait. Please review and be nice.


	7. Reaction

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Thanks pablopunch101, MarwaM, I'm a fermata-hold me, RissaIzDeBomb, Staraquarius94, ChaylorTwilightQueen10, and Always-Here-Imani.

* * *

Gabriella had stood by her locker before the morning bell rang. She had talked to Miss Woatinos about assigning a co-captain, since she felt so guilty for taking Taylor's position.

"I'll think about," was all she said.

'I'll think about it' wasn't the answer she was looking for. Her idle hands thumbed her lock impatiently as she needed something to focus on.

Jason came from the locker room to find Gabriella by her locker. She seemed upset, and Jason, letting the concerned part of him take over, walked up to her. "You ok?"

"No!" She turned into Jason and let her head rest on his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist as Jason stood frozen.

Jason hesitated, "G, what's wrong? Did something happen at the Decathlon meeting thingy this morning?"

"Yes," she said as she nodded. "Miss Woatinos made me captain."

"That's great!" He pulled her back and held her by her shoulders. "Aren't you excited?" he asked looking in her eyes. Her eyes shined with tears as she pouted. Jason shook his head. "No, you're not excited, why?"

Gabriella moved his hands and she walked slowly down the hall. "Jason, Taylor's been here longer, she knows the team more than I do, she's even better at science than I am," she stated. She turned to face him. "She deserves to be captain, not me."

"But she isn't, is she? Obviously Miss Wo…something sees potential in you, otherwise she wouldn't've made you a captain." He walked closer towards her. "You should be happy."

"But Taylor…"

"Should be happy for you, and you two will still be friends regardless."

"Well," she sadly said. She shrugged, "I don't know if she even wants to be on the team anymore."

Jason's eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

"She walked by the room, stayed for a second, then left. I tried to talk to her, but she brushed me off and I haven't seen her since."

"I'll tell you what; you and I will look for her together."

Gabriella softly smiled. "I never knew you were so nice, Jason. Thank you."

"No problem, _captain_," he replied.

* * *

Taylor wondered around the drama classroom a little longer. She knew Sharpay and Ryan's practice time was long over, and she was most likely by herself.

Just the way she wanted.

This year was not turning the way she suspected. The only good thing she saw herself having was Chad by her side. At least that wouldn't change.

* * *

Chad was past the science classroom he thought Taylor would be in for her meeting and was surprised to find it empty.

"Taylor? Taylor?" He kept calling out her name, still not finding her. He began to worry, but knew his worry was over nothing. Taylor was a responsible girl. _And part of every club this school has to offer_ he thought. _She's probably at another meeting. But then why wouldn't she tell me?_

Thoughts running through his head, he hardly noticed Kelsi until he bumped into her.

Chad apologized, "Sorry, small person."  
"It's okay, Chad," she said in a hurry. She began to run off to her destination before Chad stopped her, this time on purpose.

"Wait, sma…Kelsi? Have you seen Taylor?"

"Oh," she said slightly surprised. "She was in the auditorium for a second. I saw her talking to Ryan, but they left, the Ryan came back by himself."

Chad slowly nodded. "Okay, thanks." But his message went unheard as she hurried off again. He didn't see her in sight, so he followed the sounds of her footsteps.

"Kelsi?" He peeked into an open classroom. "Hey, Kelsi, have you seen Ryan? Maybe I could fin…oh." He walked in on Kelsi being lifted off the ground by Zeke as they lip locked in the middle of the classroom.

Zeke spotted Chad's presence. "Chad!" He let Kelsi down abruptly as she straightened her pants leg out and readjusted herself.

"Hello again," she panted.

Chad stood in the doorway shocked. "Zeke, Kelsi, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to know where Ryan would be, so then maybe I could find Taylor…gosh, I'm so sorry."

"Calm down, Chad, it's not like we were naked here," Kelsi said. Zeke shied away and turned his head to the side as Chad's eyes widen.

Chad put his hands up in defense. "I don't want to know. Just tell me where Ryan went and I'll be off and you two can…..resume you're activities."

"He probably went to his locker, that's where I would check first. If not, then try to find Sharpay, she's wearing iridescent sequins so it'll be hard to miss her," Kelsi explained as she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks. You two can….you know."

"Good bye, Chad," Zeke and Kelsi said together. Chad turned around, mystified at the new couple, and headed for Ryan's locker. He walked down the red and white hallway, only to find Jason and Gabriella walking together.

"Jase! Gabriella!" _Did I really just call out those two names together?_ he thought.

Jason and Gabriella turned to the sound of their names being called.

Jason nodded his head. "Chad, 'sup?"

"Uh…nothing, listen, I was looking for Taylor, have you seen her?"

"Oh, me and Jason were just looking for her now," Gabriella stated.

"I can see," Chad said. "Well you guys keep looking; I'll look over here, so one of us should find her."

Gabriella smiled in approval. "Okay, let me know if you find her!" She and Jason continued on their way as Chad shook his head. _Kelsi and Zeke, Gabriella and Jason?!_

Chad walked to where he thought Ryan's locker was, but was met with a pretty empty hallway. He began desperately looking inside classrooms. There she was, sitting alone in a drama classroom.

" There you are," he whispered.

Taylor solemnly looked up at him. He approached her. She stood up to meet him.

"Chad," she mumbled as she hugged him. Chad slowly rubbed her back as the tears threatened to fall from Taylor's eyes.

"What's wrong, baby? Tell me what happened."

"Everything is," she wailed. "No nothing is, I'm making too much out of it."

"Out of what, Tay?"

She sniffed, then quickly wiped her tears when she pulled back from Chad to face him. "Gabi's captain of the Decathlon. We have a new sponsor and I guess she wanted to spice things up a bit."

"Tay, sweetie, I'm sorry, I know how much Decathlon means to you…"

"No, you know what, it's nothing, really, it's nothing." She brushed it off as she moved out of Chad's grasp and walked towards the door.

Chad twisted to Taylor. "Taylor, don't cast it all aside."

"No, I'm fine. I'm just overreacting, that's all." She put on a fake smile and gave Chad a kiss. "Come on, let's head to homeroom."

* * *

I know not as much Chaylor as some would like, but Chaylor in the next chapter definitely. Sorry for the long wait, I've gotta work out some type of schedule. Lady Wildcats is next on the updation list then Because I Remember, so please review and be nice!!


End file.
